


Pattern

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like father, like son.  It'll never change.





	Pattern

Draco would have liked to been able to say he wasn't like his father. A man who showed him a blowjob before Draco had his first kiss outside of the family.

He was exactly like his father, using his son in his office for pleasure's sake.

Scorpius was shoved against the wall, crying out and clinging to his father's hair with his pale, long fingers that he inherited from the Malfoy line. Hardly a thing in Scorpius portrayed his mother's side.

As it should be.

"It's so good, Father," Scorpius groaned, staring at Draco with eyes betraying his nervousness to be caught by someone. To be seen enjoying his father sucking his cock.

"Is it?" Draco breathed around the organ, causing it to jump. He often did something to that affect for Scorpius.

Unlike his father, Draco didn't generally try and make his lust public. He wasn't as bold as Lucius, and would die of embarrassment should a single soul see his lingering hands over Scorpius' bony shoulder, or a kiss dangerously close to mirrored plump lips.

Scorpius watched as Draco licked circles around his dripping cockhead, then suck it into his curious mouth. His fingers were stuck farther into the hair, yanking at the point where the ponytail held the hair together. "Could you remove this, Father?"

An odd request, but Draco let go of Scorpius' hips to do so for his boy.

Once the ribbon was out, Scorpius almost immediately grabbed it and tied it loosely around the base of his shaft. "Come get it, Father," he teased, being bold to be appealing to the man.

Interested in the little show, Draco lapped at the dripping slit of the cock before bowing his head forward to take Scorpius' cock in all the way.

Using his lips, Draco brought the ribbon up the shaft. He let it hit the floor as he looked at his precious son.

All angles, Scorpius brought his slender legs apart to show him between his asscheeks.

"Father."

Draco didn't think, he just moved his face forward to lap at the gorgeous bud between his son's cheeks.

"Father!"

Scorpius was suddenly on his hands and knees on the floor, panting and looking so happy as Draco tongued his ass like it were his life's purpose.

"Father..."

His father loved him. Never took off his own clothes during the day, but Scorpius knew it was for the best.

Draco ate out his son until the boy was in tears and thrusting back against him. Scorpius always made him so horny.

"Daddy."

Draco lost it in his slacks as Scorpius continued crying out for him. He was almost ashamed at that.

Scorpius was his precious angel, keeping him a sick, twisted sane after his father, who had told him from the beginning there was no one else, abandoned him for some younger boy.

Some tight little blond boy that was too soft to ever be Draco again.

Scorpius was just like Draco, and would someday have a son to continue their pattern. His eager moans as Draco went to grab adult toys and lubricant from the office's supply closet proved that.


End file.
